Mesjasz
by VeraJade
Summary: Początek czegoś co może będzie dłuższym dziełem. O życiu po życiu i powrocie do poprzedniego życia. M/18 dla planowanych wydarzeń i scen.
1. Prolog

Siedział na własnym grobie. Patrzył jak przez wieki jego ciało gnije w nieoznaczonym dole w ziemi, jak budują nad nim palisady i fortece, był przy tym kiedy zamieniały się w gruz. Obserwował jak dookoła ludzie wznoszą budowle, najpierw z drewna, potem kamienia, cegieł, aż w końcu wszędzie wyrosły zimne, betonowe kolosy. Patrzył jak grupa ludzi wykpuje jego szczątki, jak bada je i stwierdza iż jest jedną z ofiar zbrodni wojennej z ubiegłego wieku.

A teraz siedzi tutaj, na blaszanym kontenerze na plastikowe odpady i spogląda w dół gdzie ponad tysiąc lat temu zakopano jego częściowo spalone ciało. Do dziś czuł ból jaki towarzyszy paleniu na stosie, kiedy chcesz biec, a nie możesz bo twoje ręce przywiązane są do słupa. Kiedy błagasz o śmierć, a ona nie chce nadejść. Kiedy dziki tłum wioskowej ciemnoty śmieje się, klnie twe imię i pluje ci w twarz, dorzucając pod twe stopy pochodnie mimo iż ogień dawno zdąrzył już spalić twe kończyny.

_Diabeł! _Wołali kiedy prowadzili go jak na smyczy na stos. _Czarownik! Posłaniec Szatana! _Ile już razy widział przed oczami scenę swojej egzekucji? Setki? Tysiące? Wciąż koszmar powtarza się na nowo, myśl o pogrzebaniu żywcem wciąż powodowała gniew. Bo on żył, wrak jego ciała wciąż jeszcze oddychał kiedy spadły na niego pierwsze grudy ziemi.

Uniósł głowę poraz pierwszy od lat i stwierdził, że nic się nie zmieniło, nie przybyło w okolicy nowych budowli, nie ubyło drzew. Kątem oka spostrzegł trójkę dzieci. Jedno z nich płakało, była to chyba dziewczynka. Dwóch chłopców śmiało się i trzymało w rękach jakieś stworzenie. Nie wiedział co to było, nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widział. Wyglądało jak szczur, ale nie miało ogona i zdawało się mieć dłuższą, jaśniejszą sierść. W każdym bądź razie stworzenie było martwe, czuł to.

Opuścił głowę. Nic się nie zmieniło, świat stanął w miejscu, a ludzie nadal są okrutni. Tak samo jak byli przed wiekami, mimo wspaniałości które tworzą. Czy już nigdy nie nastąpią zmiany? Czy wszystko osiągnęło już szczyt swoim mozliwości, nie mam miejsca na poprawę?

_A MOŻE JEDNAK?_

Znów ten głos. Nauczył się go ignorować po kilku wiekach zmagań, ale on zawsze wracał. Nie wiedział czy ktoś podobny mu, który w swym cierpieniu został związany z miejscem swego ostatniego tchu czy to on sam nieświadomie szukał dla siebie usprawiedliwienia.

_PRZECIEŻ MOŻESZ TO ZMIENIĆ._

Nic nie mógł. Był przywiązany do tego miejsca bo tu spoczęło jego ciało, wokół tego miejsca krążyła jego energia.

I wtedy nadeszła ta myśl.

- Dlaczego…?

Jego usta poruszyły się naśladując dawno straconą umiejętnośc mówienia. Nie był duchem, bo one nie istnieją. Był eteryczną istotą, skumulowaną energią swojego dawnego ja. Ale nie musiało przecież tak być, gydby tylko spróbował może udałoby się jakoś znaleźć kogoś kto rozproszy to z czego powstał. W najgorszym przypadku ryzykował tylko nicość, uwolnienie ze swojego stanu…w najlepszym zyskałby…nie, nie nie byłoby życie, ale…szansa.

_TAK, ZYSKASZ SZANSE ZACZĄĆ NA NOWO!_

Do jego blaszanego nagrobka zbliżył się mężczyzna. Był młody, blady, wydawał się mu się przez to bardzo chorowity, a jednocześnie pełen jakiejś wewnętrzej siły, chęci walki ze wszystkimi. Czyż nie był doskonałym naczyniem do wypełnienia chęcią podjęcia się tej wojny?

Skupił się, wyobraził sobie jakby to było mieć znów mięśnie i ścięgna, jakby to było móc je znó napiąć i rozluźnić. Jakby to było móc znó złapać oddech w płuca, czuć zapach powietrza, _widzieć _znów oczami człowieka, odzyskac czucie…

Młody mężczyzna od niechcenia rzucił do kontenera małą plastikowa reklamówkę ze śmieciami i nagle poczuł…

Było mu tak zimno, choć przecież nie miał ciała. Jego istota drżała, mieszając się z ciepłem tego człowieka…czuł, po tysiącu lat wreszcie _coś _czuł.

Chłopak cofnął szybko swoją rękę i zaczął ją rozmasowywać.

- Co do…

Westchnął tylko i spojrzał się dziwnie na nieruchomy kontener. Miał wrażenie, że przed chwilą włożył rękę do lodowatej wody, pomyślał, że może dotknął zimnej blachy, ale przecież…ach, ale czy to było ważne? Było minęło, miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Wzruszył ramionami, włączył swoje MP3, a ze słuchawek w jego uszach dało się słyszeć słowa:

_cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling  
you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me_

_can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here_


	2. Rozdział I

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

- Krystian!

Chłopak usłyszał krzyk tylko dlatego, że akurat skończyła się piosenka. Westchnął, wyjął słuchawki z uszu i obejrzał się za siebie. Z klatki bloku wybiegł jego kolega ze szkoły. Chodzili razem do liceum, chociaż nigdy nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Dopiero kiedy spotkali się na wykładzie na pierwszym roku studiów Dawid pierwszy wyciągną rękę.  
Nienawidził go od tamtego dnia.

- Krystian, dobrze, że cię widzę. Będziesz dziś na uczelni? Trzeba pójść do dziekanatu po wpisy.

- Zobaczę, mam na dziś inne plany.

- No co ty? Zamierzasz w ogóle skończyć tą szkołę?

Dawid spojrzał na niego, a mina na jego twarzy mówiła wszystko. Był dzieciakiem z bogatego domu, jego rodzina mieszkała na przedmieściach w przedwojennej, ale bardzo zadbanej rezydencji. On nie znał życia tak naprawdę, Krystian podejrzewał, że nawet nie wiedział, iż istnieje coś poza obowiązkami w domu i chodzeniem do szkoły, a potem robienie błyskotliwej kariery i gromadzeniu obrzydliwej ilości pieniędzy aby przyszłe pokolenia mogły również cieszyć się najlepszymi rzeczami jakie świat ma do zaoferowania.

- Nie wiem, a zresztą czy to ważne? Mówisz jakbys się tym przejmował. TO moja sprawa i nie mam po prostu ochoty jechać po głupie wpisy kiedy mogę robić coś co sprawia mi choć odrobinę radości.

- Znowu tam jedziesz? Krystian, oni pozbawiają cię ambicji…

„Oni" byli jego prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, bratnimi duszami, które odrzucały niesprawiedliwe zasady tego świata. Grał razem z nimi w grupie rockowej, zbierali właśnie pieniądze na wydanie płyty występując po różnych klubach i imprezach. Uwielbiał to, cienił każdą chwilę spędzoną z gitarą w ręku, tworząc coś co niesie ukojenie nie tylko jemu, nie tylko „im", ale wszystkim, którzy chcieli słuchać.  
A było ich zadziwiająco wiele.

- Nic ci do tego.

Odszedł szybkim krokiem zostawiając Dawida z tyłu z jego głupim wyrazem twarzy. Nie wiedział czemu, ale przyciągał do siebie dziwne osoby. Zawsze był uprzejmy, grzeczny, ale w głębi duszy nienawidził ludzi, nie potrafił zrozumieć jak mogą żyć nie dając nic z siebie. Egoiści i egocentrycy, wszyscy, jak okiem sięgnąć.

Zatrzymał się. Znów miał to dziwne uczucie, jakby…to nie były jego myśli? Od kilkudziesięciu minut łapał się na tym, że nieświadomie do głowy przychodzą mu różne rzeczy o których nawet nigdy nie myślał, o których nic nie wiedział. Z jakiegoś powodu wyobraził sobie swoją śmierć w pożarze. Wyobrażenie było tak intensywne, że bał się iż to naprawdę się dzieje.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił drżenie rąk. To pewnie stres, pomyślał, za bardzo się wszystkim przejmuje. Zaczął przypominać sobie swoje ulubione akordy, to zawsze go uspokajało. Teraz też zadziałało.

To było niesamowite. Po tylu wiekach poczuć wszystko z taką intensywnością! Ten „Krystian" był doskonały. Wyczuł wielką radość kiedy słuchał muzyki, potem palącą frustrację, gniew, gdzieś pomiędzy ciepłe poczucie lojalności i szczęścia kiedy muzyka znów popłynęła do jego zmysłów. Cieszył się mogąc do tej gamy dodać własne, mieszając wszystko lękiem, który tak dobrze znał.

Proces wcielania się w swoje nowe życie będzie długi, ale wiedział, że wart każdej spędzonej na tym celu chwili. Młody mężczyzna jak ten jest jak studnia z której czerpią spragnieni, przynosi ulgę i ukojenie. Chciał znaleźć więcej takich jak on – cierpiących przez tygodnie, miesiące, lata…wieki. Niech zaczerpną łyku życia raz jeszcze, odzyskają to co im odebrano, z czego ich obdarto siłą lub co oddali nie znając konsekwencji.  
Ale to potrwa.

_ALE CZY NIE WARTO CZEKAĆ?_

Warto, wiedział o tym. _Czuł _to. Chciał już teraz dosięgnąć wszystkich, których dotknęła tragedia, pomóc im, uświadomić, że tak naprawdę nic nie jest stracone, że mogą nauczyć się znów żyć na nowo, choć w inny, lepszy sposób.  
Tego chciał kiedy miał swoje własne ciało. Wspierał tych, którzy stracili dzieci, małżonków, przyjaciół…bliskich. Mówił, że ciało umiera i nie ma więcej trosk. Nie ma nic. A oni? Co zrobili? Przywiązali go do słupa jak przywiązuje się niechcianego psa. Śmieli się, otaczali go z każdej strony, wszyscy mieli w rękach pochodnie…

Krystian mocniej złapał się poręczy w tramwaju. Wagon jak zwykle był prawie pusty o tej porze, a jednak czuł się przytłoczony jak gdyby jechał w godzinach szczytu. Było mu gorąco, duszno, bał się, że nie będzie mógł złapać oddechu. Słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy, zamknął je. A jego świat stanął w płomieniach.

_TO JUŻ MINĘŁO. NIE POWTÓRZY SIĘ ZNÓW._

Nie, już się nie powtórzy. Nie dopuści do tego, nie pozwoli aby do tego doszło. Musiał pozbyć się lęku, on już nie dodawał sił aby przetrwać kolejne wieki. Nie, teraz osłabiał wszystko inne. Czuł jak przejmuje kontrole nad ciałem „Krystiana", ale nie tak chciał to zrobić. Nie chce niczyjej krzywdy, nie chce aby in on zaczął się bać. Musi być silny, jego psychika musi pozostać nietknięta aby mógł przyjąć więcej zbłąkanych ludzi.

_SPEŁNIMY NASZ CEL!_

Tak, spełni…my? My? Lęk wrócił. Czy mówił to mając na myśli siebie i młodego mężczyznę? Czy wciąż głos był jego myślami? A co jeśli wszystko jest kłamstwem? Może on już dawno nie jest sobą, może ktoś…  
Ale kto? Nie ma Boga, bo jakie bóstwo pozwoliłoby na takie cierpienie. Nie ma Szatana, bo bez Boga istnieć nie może. Jest tylko człowiek, czy może być ktoś jeszcze?

Krystian siedział na przystanku z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Był roztrzęsiony, nie obchodziło go, że ludzie patrzą się na niego jak na wariata bo wyskoczył z tramwaju z wrzaskiem. Tak bardzo się bał, widział jak ogień go otacza, jak prawie muska jego skórę. Czuł, przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej, jakby i tak rozszalał się ten rozżarzony żywioł.

- Co się dzieje? Co się ze mną dzieje…?

Jego głos drżał, łzy płynęły z podrażnionych, zaczerwienionych oczu. Złapał głęboki oddech i…

Wszystko minęło. Już nie wiedział co zmusiło go do płaczu, przed czym się chował pod przystankową wiatą? Dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany? Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła. 22 właśnie zamykało drzwi i odjeżdżało zostawiając go samego na ławce.

***

Elwira usiadła do stołu i zapaliła po kolei każą z pięciu świec. Trzy stały przed nią, dwie po bokach, po jednej na każdą stronę. Były jedynym źródłem światła w malutkim pokoiku na poddaszu. Sięgnęła po talię kart. Wyjęła pierwszą i położyła ją na stole.

- Mag. Wie czym jest i czego chce.

Zdmuchnęła świeczkę po swojej lewej stronie. Jej ręka zadrżała kiedy wykładała kolejną kartę.

- Eremita. Wycofanie do własnego wnętrza. Dystans do świata.

Kolejny płomień zgasł, tym razem ten z prawej. Z talii ubyło znów jednego elementu układanki.

- Sprawiedliwość. Nadszedł czas rozliczenia, rachunku sumienia.

Palce Elwiry sięgnęły by zgasić knot środkowej świeczki. Na chwilę zamarła w bezruchu. Słuchała. W końcu kolejna z kart znalazła się na stole.

- Kochankowie. Dobry wybór. Miłość? Jakie przesłanie mi niesiesz…?

Został już tylko jeden płomień. I jedna karta.

- Wieża Boga. Dlaczego akurat ta karta? Siła niszcząca ludzkie wysiłki.

W pokoju zapanował mrok.


End file.
